Tourniquet
by Hentai no Ai
Summary: While trying to find batteries for her dead CD player, Kagome hears a song and remembers the choice Inuyasha made that she dreaded upon hearing the story of Kikyo. Song-fic.


**AN**: A song-fic that shows the depression of Kagome's one-sided love... Also shows almost how depressed _and_ angry I am at the moment  
****

**Song**: Tourniquet by Evanescence  
  
**Pairing**: Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo (as I said, one-sided love)  
  
**Rating**: PG-13, for death and somewhat vulgar language  
  
**Pointless & Idiotic Disclaimer**: I own a dream of one day going to Japan and stealing Miroku (and maybe the rest of the Inu-gang) so obviously if I have to go through all of that, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
---  
  
"Damn, my batteries are dying." I looked down at the small screen on my CD player. If feels like everything around me is dying...  
  
I shook my head to get free of those thoughts.  
  
**-Saving me, raping me-  
****-Watching me-  
**  
The last words of _Haunted_ played out while I went downstairs to search for the new pack of batteries Mama had just bought. My CD player uses them up so quickly, as soon as that damn battery signs starts flashing the piece of shit cuts of 10 seconds later.  
  
_Where the hell did she put them???_ "Mama! Mam-!" A piece of paper with Mama's handwriting was sitting right in front of me.  
  
_-Gone to the market, be back in an hour-_  
  
Figures...  
  
I opened the drawer closest to me and searched, and strangely they weren't there. I saw Mama put them in there yesterday...  
  
**-I tried to kill the pain-  
****-But only brought more-**  
  
My hand dropped from the drawer, the batteries are dead. _How the hell is it still playing?_ I looked down at the small screen and saw little numbers, counting the time on the song.  
  
**-I lay dying-   
****-And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal-**  
  
Shit...  
  
Why did this song have to play? Why now?  
  
**-Am I too lost to be saved?-   
****-Am I too lost?-**  
  
Damn it, why did he have to choose her? While we were busy risking our lives she just stood there basically cheering for both teams. Too many times I saw here stealing a hopeful glance towards Naraku as his tentacles shot out towards us. Then a few seconds later she'd be watching Inuyasha after he'd made a small victory of cutting one off and soon her gaze was right back to Naraku as it'd grow back. When I shot an arrow at him, purifying him, Kikyo came out from cowering in the bushes and straight into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
**-Do you remember me?-   
****-Lost for so long-   
****-Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me?-**  
  
Sango and Miroku ran to me, trying to block me from the smiles they were giving me as they hugged like reunited lovers. I knew they both hated me then. And I started to hate myself for being in love with Inuyasha.  
  
**-I'm dying, bleeding, and screaming-   
****-Am I too lost to be saved?-   
****-Am I too lost?-**  
  
And then, suddenly Inuyasha had a look of betrayal on his face. A look of pain and surprise and heartbreak. Just like I did. But Kikyo had an even bigger smile on her pale face with a bloody knife in her hand. Maybe he'd forgotten... you need to be dead to go to hell. And I just watched with a stony face as they were just about sucked into the ground. I started laughing at Inuyasha's foolishness before choking and sobbing for my own moments later.  
  
**-My God, my tourniquet-   
****-Return to me salvation-  
**** -My God, my tourniquet-   
****-Return to me salvation-**  
  
I was back in my kitchen with hot tears trailing down my face as I sat on the floor and leaned against the cupboard behind me for support. I looked around, and luckily, no one was home. I stood up, wiped my face and began my search for the batteries again.  
  
**-My God, my tourniquet-   
****-Return to me salvation-  
**** -My God, my tourniquet-   
****-Return to me salvation-**  
  
_Where the hell are those batteries???_  
  
**_CLANK!_**  
  
Since when did Mama put knives in here?  
  
**-My wounds cry for the grave-  
**** -My soul cries for deliverance-**  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
**-Will I be denied?-   
****-Christ-**  
  
I looked down at the knife and thought, _What do I have to go on for?  
_  
**-Tourniquet-**  
  
I watched as the warm blood trickled down into my palm. So much blood, so much pain, and now it's over.  
  
**-My suicide-**  
  
_See you in hell, Inuyasha._  
  
---  
  
**AN**: Very moody, and very quick. Perfection if you ask me.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Review and maybe the darkness won't spread to you.


End file.
